


【零涉】无法预料的惊喜

by GraphiteRW



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteRW/pseuds/GraphiteRW





	【零涉】无法预料的惊喜

日日树涉打算离开live house的时候，已经是5点多，外面的天空已经微微发亮了，如果有比较空旷的地方，就可以看到很远的地平线上，还没睡醒的太阳冒出小半个淡黄色的脑袋。

吵闹了一晚上的高音喇叭停止了震动，疲惫的服务生动作缓慢地收拾残局，大部分客人散去，还有小部分客人好像是宿醉未醒，此刻趴在桌子上呼呼大睡——涉身边就有一个，面前放着一杯未喝完的红色鸡尾酒，脸埋在双臂间，露出来的一点耳尖都红透了。涉不是很明白这里的规矩，不过看样子他也应该离开了。

他喝尽杯中最后一口果汁，付了钱等找零的时候，live house的主人走了过来，确切地说是向他走来。

“日日树桑~这边这边~”穿着淡蓝色衬衫的男人站在距离他大概三步开外的位置对他招了招手，语气中有说不出的轻浮。“好的，虽然有点失礼，但请就保持这个距离不要动。可以拜托你一件事吗？”

涉没有回话，他拿着找回来的零钱先塞回口袋，暂时打算听他说什么。

“这个人。”男人指了指趴在他旁边像是宿醉未醒的人，“因为我的一点小失误，让朔间桑喝了些酒，本来我应该负点责任，但是很抱歉我并没有对男人负责的兴趣啊。能不能拜托你把他带走呢？毕竟他躺在这里live house的人也很困扰呢？”

“真是剧本意外的惊喜，可是我也同样没有负责的理由？何况，我们认识吗？”

“是啦，我这种小透明不被你们记住也是很正常的，不过我是谁不重要。他的话你应该还是认识的吧？”男人又指了指趴在吧台上的人。

“朔间零……前辈？”其实涉也不是很确认，不过好歹朔间零也是他昨晚在live house通宵一宿的重要理由之一，的确在唱了半宿之后，零就再也没有上过台，后来连剩下的三人都渐渐离去，没想到零还留在live house吗？

“哼哼♪”男人笑了笑，挥手示意酒保递给他一杯果汁，慢慢地吸着四处张望寻找着什么。

涉挺擅长认人，不过对面前这位金黄色头发扎着小辫子的男人的确没有几分印象，或许是校内的同学，遗憾的是涉自己本身都没去过几次学校，他也不觉得面前这位花花公子会是好好学习天天向上的模范生。

“怎么样？就拜托‘你’帮个忙吧，这种小事对天才来说不是轻而易举的吗？”男人咬着吸管巡视了一通live house后，重新把目光放到涉身上。

实话说这种语气莫名让人很不愉快，涉的语气也强硬了一些。“你是他朋友的话，就应该负责到底吧，不然就等他醒来让他自己离开就好了。”

“啊啊，我忘记说了，不知道是什么原因，总之朔间桑好像不太受得了太阳，所以应该没办法在宿醉刚醒的情况下自己走出去的。况且，朔间桑这幅样子在大众面前出现，对偶像本身来说也是NG呢~”

“……”

两人僵持不下，日日树涉刚想转身就走，结果睡得半梦半醒的零好像酒醒了一样摇摇晃晃站起来，先转头看了一眼对面的男人，涉想既然酒醒那就可以自己回家了。接着零转头同样也看了一眼他。

就这一眼，涉就知道零还醉得很厉害。失焦的双眼迷离地望着他，或者说单纯地望着这个方向，眼睛湿漉漉的，好像被丢到酒里泡过。要不是零让人难忘的恶魔一般魅惑的五官，涉还以为是不同的两个人。

接着下一秒，朔间零直挺挺地向后倒去。

“喂？”

“！”

两个人同时做出反应，最后两人的手交叠着同时接到了朔间零，男人本来出手就比较慢，手放在最外面，所以他顺手一推，把零推到涉怀里，然后自然地收回来。“交给你了，那就拜拜咯？”说着就一副要离开的样子。

涉想说你别走，但被软倒在他身上的零压得说不出话。都说睡着的人最重，他和零一般高，纵使他力气比常人略大，也扶不住意识又慢慢消失的零。男人好歹看出他一点窘迫，停下来索性上来搀扶了一把，把零好好地架上涉的肩膀。

“算是我的一点小小愧疚，找人送你们回去好了？朔间桑的家我可不知道在哪里，加油加油♪”男人扶好之后连忙退开几步，对他们挥了挥手，就真的特别不负责地离开了。

当一个人醉成烂泥的时候真的不能指望他能回答什么，能尽量不做奇怪的事情惹麻烦就已经特别了不起了。于是涉坐在男人给自己安排的轿车后排思考了半天，最后还是决定把零先带回家。他即便有一身本领，遇上个不配合的主也无计可施，好不容易把零扶下车气喘吁吁地丢在沙发上，零好像酒醒了大半，坐在沙发上直直地盯着他不说话。

“朔间桑？”涉学着那个人的声音，试图给零一点亲近感。

“……唔，羽风……君？”零迷迷糊糊的望过去，眯了眯眼睛，似乎看得不是很真切。

“对，是我♪你酒醒了吗？想不想吃点什么？”天地良心，那个羽风君才不会这样说话，后面那句完全是涉自己加上去的，下意识就问出口了。

“……”零又不说话了，回答涉的是面前的人头一歪，靠在沙发背上秒睡的身影。

好吧。涉索性不管了，扶着零躺平后随便找了条毯子丢在他身上挡住空调的风口，通宵了一夜的涉盯了几秒零熟睡的面容，忍不住打了个呵欠，觉得自己也应该补一觉。站起身时，外面已经大亮了，阳光顺着窗户慢慢爬进来，有一小部分照到了零的脸上。

涉想起羽风那句零不太受得了太阳，起身去拉了窗帘，室内顿时陷入一片黑暗。

他对这一说法不置可否，但睡着的时候被太阳直射显然也不是什么特别舒服的事情。

这一觉仿佛睡了一个世纪，涉再醒来的时候窗外又是黄昏，他稍显迟钝地掀开被子，睡乱的头发和衣服顾不上打理便急匆匆地走向洗手间。说来失礼，他是被尿憋醒的，梦中的洪水猛兽张牙舞爪地向他嘶吼了数轮，最终涉缴械投降，配合着醒来。

等他解决了生理需求，转身洗手时在镜子里瞧见了一个人，那人倚在餐桌旁，刚好是可以看见厕所全貌的位置，对他不失礼节地笑。

你没法要求一个人在长期独居的环境下还想着关门的事情，好在也不是什么大不了的事情，同性之间太过介意这类问题反而像是心里有鬼，又不是什么女扮男装的大小姐，他是演员没错，可不代表他人生就非得那么戏剧化。

“你醒了。”这句显然是废话，没醒的话零能像鬼魅一样站在那边，笑得他背脊寒凉。“要不要吃点什么？”

“你认识我。”零的语气很自信，想来梦之咲附近不可能存在不认识朔间零的人，涉也不必撒谎，不认识的人还往家里搬，他还没大爱无疆到这种地步，何况他也是真的认识。

于是涉点了点头，开口说我是日日树涉，你朋友……羽风君托我离开的时候顺便带走你，不过你醉得太厉害了，我不知道你住哪所以就顺便带你回家了。

“那真是帮大忙了。”零的语气听起来很诚恳，“羽风君也是意外的调皮，没想到还骗我喝了酒，明明对偶像来说是NG行为呢。”

“你还挺在乎这个。”这话说出来就有点尬聊的嫌疑了，实际上宿醉一晚的零形象比他还好，涉猜想给零戴上一个麦就能立刻上台演出。

“那当然，本大爷可是朔间零。”零瞥他一眼，语气间有说不出的狂妄。

“要不要吃点什么？”涉试图岔开话题又把这个问题拎出来问了一遍，这会他是真的饿了，仔细算下来一天一夜没吃过东西，铁打的人也禁不起这个折磨，

零当即应好，跟着涉进了厨房。涉狐疑地盯着好像大少爷一样的朔间零，问你会做饭？又被用一句本大爷可是朔间零搪塞了过去，他不敢相信，也没证据质疑，只好让零去做一个最简单的沙拉。等涉在这边搅拌意大利面的时候，零那边叫住他，叉了一块拌好的沙拉递到嘴边。

涉不太明白切个沙拉拌一拌那么简单的菜零怎么能做得那么惊悚，圆圆的葡萄裹了正体不明的红色液体莫名像一颗刚挖下来的眼珠，他下意识避开了叉子，零锲而不舍地又递了过去。

“我……只接受美丽的东西进入我的身体。”能把日日树涉逼得无话可说也是头一遭，他只好搬出好友的话来回绝零，然后强硬又不失礼节地请零出去坐着，并带走那份杰作。

晚饭的时候涉自己重新拌了一份沙拉，零搅着涉递过去的意大利面不死心地问了一句，要不要尝尝我的沙拉，涉端起盘子挪了个位置，和零远远地斜角坐着。

两人一顿饭吃得寂静无声，一开始涉还试图表演个什么惊奇剧来活跃气氛，但看零好像兴趣缺缺，明显看得心不在焉。涉不介意这个，添了两次茶水后重新回到厨房，体贴地给零递过一杯现磨咖啡。

“啊哈哈，你真是意外的体贴呢。谢谢，味道很好♪”零接过杯子道了谢，抿过咖啡的唇染上一层宝石般的色泽。

那时他们已经并排坐在沙发上，碗碟暂时堆在水槽里。天色全暗，月明星稀。涉琢磨着零可能过会要走，眼看着咖啡见底，犹豫着要不要再倒一杯。毕竟他一个失手放多了咖啡豆，要没有零帮忙着喝光剩下的就要全部倒进下水道，涉是不太舍得的，毕竟看起来味道不错。

“我再去给你添一杯？”涉摸过空了的杯子，正欲起身被拉了一下手腕，顺着手臂望上去，始作俑者对他粲然一笑，说你别总瞎忙，跟我说几句话吧。

怎么是瞎忙。涉腹诽，你吃的喝的哪里来的，总不能真的是变出来的吧？他把杯子往桌上一放，力道重了些，陶瓷杯底和桌面发出清脆的响。

“你昨天到live house做什么？”朔间零笑眯眯的，没松开涉的那节皓腕。

“去看朔间桑的live。”这句话说得平平淡淡，一点感情都没带，明眼人都知道是在敷衍。

“哈哈，怎么样？有没有被朔间小零的摇滚洗涤心灵啊！”

“相当震撼。”这是实话，他与人打赌输后替好友来观察某个妄图兴风作浪的剧本家，却没料到赶上大名鼎鼎的朔间零开live，搞得他完成任务后还恋恋不舍，罕见地看完了那场别开生面的摇滚。

舞台上的朔间零和现在完全不是一个样，他是一个魔鬼，用歌声和语言调动每一位观众的感官，控制他们的声音、表情甚至大脑，在不自觉中陷入他魅惑般的歌声中，像甜蜜的剧毒，只能被他吸引，随着他的一举一动呐喊尖叫。

“那可以拜托你一件事吗？”

涉当下警惕，同样的句式一天内听到两遍，到底是他生得面善好欺还是古道热肠，竟让人有了他有求必应的错觉。涉听他说，打算听完之后无论什么都立刻拒绝。

“能让我在这边借住几天吗？”

“不行。”啊？

“最近莲巳很碍眼，总是背着我偷偷摸摸在搞什么事情。反正他也什么都不会跟我说，不如说我在的话他反而不好安排工作吧，索性消失几天，让他把一切都安排好了我再出现。怎样，是不是有种按照剧情乖乖演戏的感觉呢？希望他能给我准备些有趣的东西吧，不然小爷都不屑往下跳。”

“莲巳……？”

“嗯嗯，你也不要装傻了。你到live house的目的不就是为了看看莲巳吗？”零面不改色地揭穿涉的谎言，“梦之咲那位‘帝王’和你是故交吧？”

“什么嘛♪”涉才发觉自己真的小看这面前这个男人，心里有些不甘的同时莫名升起一丝躁动，心脏随着零每一句话鼓动，焦躁着想远离这个病原体，又眷恋着不肯离开。他不好说这是什么，他从未体会过这份感情。

“那么能让我在这借住几天吗？作为报答，我也向你那位朋友提供一些他感兴趣的小故事如何？”

“比起宗来，你不是更应该讨好我吗？”涉起了个坏心眼，就着零未松开的手装模作样地贴了上去，呼吸浅浅地打在手背上，倒也没真的亲上去。

涉低着头没看到零脸上的表情，见零迟迟没有反应，以为自己玩笑开大，想抬起头瞧瞧现在零是怎么个表情，下一秒另一只手从上方伸过来，凶狠地拽住他松垮的居家服，把涉整个人提起来拽到身边。

“我从前看过你的表演。”零盯着他的眼睛认真说道，涉不懂为什么突然要提这一茬，他被拽得有些疼，却挣脱不开。涉突然想起从前表演系有人给他讲过的梦之咲十大不可思议，其中就有一条是朔间零单手抗钢琴。如今算是见识到了，钢琴他说不准，一个日日树涉大概还是不在话下的。

“你好像，不太懂爱是什么？情人被外遇者夺走之后，悲痛欲绝可算不上是爱。”零可没管他一瞬间想了那么多，鲜红得仿佛能滴血的嘴唇一张一合，吐出足以媲美水妖歌声的话语。

“那什么才是？”涉盯着鲜红的眼睛，仿佛要被吸进去。他顺着零的话问道。

“我来教你。”

尾音融化在紧贴的唇中，涉好像还停留在前一秒，两人貌似一本正经地在讨论更学术的问题，下一秒他们唇齿相依，亲密得像一对久别重逢的热恋中的情人，可是他们明明两小时前才正儿八经地进行第一次对话。

零的唇只是贴上去，然后又分离开，抱怨道：把眼睛闭上。好像是真的在教他。

涉没有来得及拒绝，（或者说他也不想拒绝？）零的唇又贴了上来，这次可要深入得多，灵活的舌头撬开他毫无防备的嘴唇，光明正大地入侵到柔软的口腔。他配合地闭上眼睛，被异物入侵的奇异感越发明显，零的舌头引诱着他的回应，不停地在他嘴里肆虐着，急乱的亲吻间心里升腾出刚刚那种，甚至比先前更盛的焦躁，回应变得流畅娴熟起来，零察觉到转变，揪住衣领的手松开，转去扣住涉的后脑勺。

“唔……”够了，涉模糊不清地想。事情突然就进行到这种相当令人惊喜的展开，再这样下去他可能就要沉浸在这个吻中了。手腕不知道什么时候被松开，零的手顺着松松垮垮的衣服伸了进去，很耐心地一节一节摸着涉的脊椎。

涉不知道这种摸法会有什么特别的地方，兴奋随着零指尖的按压在身体里炸裂开来，他忍不住向前躲开这份折磨，结果像是他对零投怀送抱，两人的身体无间隙地贴在一起，零的项链抵在他锁骨的位置，硌得很不舒服。涉把手插进去扯开项链，不幸用力过猛，细细的铁链迸裂开来，他听见零轻轻吸了一口气，然后涉握住十字架被凶狠地压在沙发上。

吻离开了嘴唇，唇齿间引出一条长长的细丝，随后吻落在刚刚被硌到的地方，细心的舔舐着发红的皮肤。

“朔间……前辈？”涉终于能说上一句话，然后又被打断。

“零。”零抬起头，双手撑在他头的两侧，居高临下地望着他，“是零。”零任性地纠正道。

“零……”涉妥协了，尽管他并不觉得他们有那么亲密无间的必要。

“嗯嗯，不错不错，果然就应该有这样同年龄的男孩子一起和和美美地打闹呢♪”零看起来很满意，又俯下身去啃咬涉湿漉漉的嘴唇。

“唔，等等。”涉猛地推开零，津液黏糊糊地延长成一条很细的丝，在两人唇齿分离后暧昧地断开。“朔……零，你在干什么？”

“你不喜欢男人？”零的语气理所当然，好像这是涉拒绝他的唯一理由。

“我完全不想和你有这种交集。”涉不想和零扯那个，他试图把零再推远一点，可惜零纹丝不动，他开始相信面前的人能扛起钢琴的都市传说了。

“喂，你小子是完全不懂得变通吗？生活可不是什么表演，没有人会给你写好剧本的。不能预料的未来才称得上惊喜吧，一切规规矩矩不是太无趣了吗？给本大爷表现得更开心一点，现在和你共度良宵的可是朔间小零！”

“不……”涉觉得有哪里隐隐不对，但要他在朔间零语言和亲吻的攻势下还三心二意显然是有些强人所难了，他理智消失前一刻听见零在他耳边温柔的呢喃：比起搞清楚这些还是先用心感受我吧，让我来教你什么叫爱。

涉不记得他们是怎么从沙发翻滚到床上的，扎起来的高马尾被零硬生生扯开，银色的长发有几缕打着旋儿铺在床上，有几缕狼狈不堪地挂在居高临下的那人身上，依着涉的意志一圈一圈的缠着零的手腕。

“这个是什么？”零饶有兴致地看着手腕上的头发，好像有生命一般舞动。

“你不觉得恶心？”涉明知故问。

“我觉得有趣。”零实话实说。然后顺着涉的下巴颏往下舔，舌尖浅浅地滑过菱角分明的锁骨，浅浅的水迹在黑夜里反射出些许闪光。一只手向隐秘处按压，灼热的性器微微翘起，涉着实不想承认在这番胡闹中动了情，但好在他向来事事不往心里放，不然怎会和一个相识不到一天的男人旖旎地滚到床上去。

压着他的那人也脱了衣服，肌肤相贴的瞬间他浑身一颤，零的体温丝毫不及常人，冻得他一颗欲心醒了大半，大脑清明地审视朔间零。汗湿的黑发贴在脸边，衬得皮肤白得更加吓人，深红色的眼里清清楚楚倒映着他自个的脸，那人伸出舌头，殷红得仿佛刚刚从他身上吸了血，白得发亮的牙从唇边露出一点尖尖，弄得他噗嗤笑出声。主动凑上去舔那颗白牙，含含糊糊地笑说你是吸血鬼？

零点点头说是，然后涉撩开脖间凌乱的发露出脆弱的脖颈，青色的血管在薄薄的皮肤下有活力的跳动，他眉眼弯弯似在挑拨，要不要来一口。然后零的牙齿就磕了上去，他的性器被人牢牢握在手中揉捏，嗅着零发间的香气，觉得比自渎更撩人心弦。

涉想零是对的，朔间小零的魅力非凡，纵使神仙下凡也免不了一见倾心。

他在零手里泄过一发，被整个翻转，湿润的手指侵入不可说之处扩张，零上身贴到他背脊，拨开脖颈后的发丝，在背后落下密密麻麻的亲吻。有声音在他耳边说：你不够用心，你现在是被我抓到现行的出轨情人，表情怎么能那么享受。然后又在身后添了两根手指，把涉搅得腰眼发麻。

可是你根本不是我的情人。涉喘着气想。

朔间零肯定不会是一个优秀的演员，他与生俱来唯我独尊的气场足以掩盖任何一个人的风采。只要有他在的地方，任何人的目光都无法移开，他是夜空中的明月，群星再怎么灿烂也掩盖不住他的光辉。即使是现在，他背对着那人，大脑也无法说服自己把他当做剧本中的人物。零的每一个亲吻，每一次抚摸都清清楚楚地告诉他，我是朔间零。

手指忽然抽离身体，涉闷哼一声，身后换上那灼热的不可说。性器破开层层叠叠的柔软，一鼓作气地操进最深的地方，偌大的手掌固定住涉的腰际，便不讲理地操弄起来。快感从尾椎一路炸上大脑，脑子里烟花炸裂，身体像被撞成一滩春水，涉想忍住呻吟，可在快感下身体全然不受控，破碎的声音随着生理性泪水涌出。他只好回过头，“零……我想看你。”

零随了他愿，性器抵在柔软的体内研磨了一整圈，涉爽得发抖，主动投怀送抱，吻上零鲜红似血的唇。如此近距离，他才听到了零忍在喉咙底的喘息，于是玩心大起，索性把零压到身下，骑在胯上故意收紧了咬住性器的后穴。这个姿势下性器进入得极深，穴口箍住根部，激得零重重喘了一声。

“我也想听零的声音。”涉贴紧对方汗湿的皮肤，凸起的两点与零的厮磨在一起，零难耐地皱了眉头，涉才注意到对方眼角被情欲染红，他再分神就被零重新掌握回主动权，一阵天旋地转后，他的双腿被驾到肩上，性器碾着敏感点就往深处捅。两人在一片作乱中对视着，似要望进彼此心里，他微微欠身舔掉零鼻尖上那滴欲坠未坠的汗，颤抖中涌上了高潮。

零在不久后也交代在他身体深处，性器缓缓抽出来时还滴着两人混合的液体。涉懒懒地躺着，享受身体高潮后那点未散的余韵。他初次就遇上朔间零，怕是从此再看不上别的树木，罪魁祸首对此自己祸国殃民的罪行浑然不知，反倒是又来撩他。

“涉。”零凑到他耳边，空闲下来的手虚握着缠着红色皮筋的麻花辫，嗓音比平日说话低了一个度，沙哑而撩人。他幼稚并狗血地想：这全是因为他自己，是日日树涉的功劳。“我弄脏了你的床。”

涉翻了个白眼，不太明显，他想：你哪止弄脏了我的床？

“哦呀？那你是要立刻自刎而死还是热烈地亲吻我以示赔罪呢？”

朔间零轻笑一声，勾得涉心都要飞出胸膛。零缠紧涉的手指，唇轻轻贴上来，两人交换了一个足够旖旎的吻。


End file.
